1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to measuring a number of footsteps; more particularly, to measuring the number of footsteps using a terrestrial magnetism sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a growing interest in promoting health, footstep measuring apparatuses have been introduced and actively developed. For example, a handheld phone has been introduced that includes a function of measuring the number of footsteps, which has become very popular among people who want to preserve their health.
Conventional footstep measuring apparatuses generally use an acceleration sensor to measure the number of footsteps, and because of the acceleration sensor, the conventional footstep measuring apparatus consumes relatively large quantity of electric power.
Footstep measuring apparatuses are generally embedded in a small sized electric appliance such as a handheld phone. However, it is not preferable to embed the acceleration sensor, which consumes mass amounts of electric power, in such a small sized electric appliance having a limited electric power source.